


Fanart: The Magnus Archives (after-dark-edition)

by LineCrosser



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, French Kissing, Trypophobia, blowjob, canon typical worms, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LineCrosser/pseuds/LineCrosser
Summary: Collection of drawings. The more explicit kind than you can find in this collection:Fanart: The Magnus Archives
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jane Prentiss
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Fanart: The Magnus Archives (after-dark-edition)

Jane Prentiss just wants Martin to join the happy wiggly family, so he can feel fulfilled and usefull and is never alone again!

You heard it, Jane Prentiss. So there be worms. Lots and lots of worms. Proceed at your own discretion.

Now that you saw a french-kiss with worms.... how about moving a little further down.

Towards even more sensitive areas.

Down

Down

Down goes Jane on Martin


End file.
